


maybe if

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia won't let Derek tear Scott down over what happened that night</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe if

Lydia was absently listening to Scott’s drone about how him and Stiles were trying to fight the latest Big Bad. Of what happened and how Stiles had ended up with, not only a concussion, but a broken arm.

"This is all your fault," Derek roared, pacing, eyes flashing blue in his rage.

Lydia glared instantly. “Maybe the monster was actually better than a human could handle? Maybe Scott had to protect himself in order to protect Stiles? Maybe if he had had back up sooner, this wouldn’t have happened. You should be glad he’s alright and shut up!” Lydia said, anger hidden under smooth words.

Derek flinched and looked away, staring at a poster of a dog on Deaton’s white wall.

"Lydia," Scott said, reigning in her anger.

She looked to him, a light blush coloring her cheeks. She went over to the clawed up alpha werewolf and put her hands on either side of his face.

"You scared me, and I hate you so much for that. But I love you, so I’ll let it slide." She said.

Scott smiled goofily, lip splitting again. She made a face and instead kissed his cheek, which also had some scabs, but at least they weren't bleeding. He could live with scabs.

He nuzzled into her hair and breathed her in. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Deaton walked out of the infirmary.

"You can see him now, Mr. Hale," Deaton sighed.

Derek went in, not needing to be told twice.


End file.
